Buggery and the Loud House
by Mr.Alcoholic
Summary: (Sin Kids/Abominations) (Lewd) Lemy and Lyle Loud become isolated from the rest of the family by Lincoln in his attempt to stop all sexual contact between his children. Sadly for him, the Loud patriarch forgets what tends to happen when young men get stuck together for long periods of time with no women around.


"You're still doing your hair?" Lemy reproached, stepping out of the shower and wrapping his waist with a towel.

"It takes time." Lyle responded, annoyed, as he kept brushing his long blond hair in front of the sink, still only in his slips.

"I used to do it and it doesn't, you're just slow." Lemy said, drying his scrawny frame with another towel.

"You didn't." Lyle pointed out to his half-brother "Lyra brushed your hair back when you were seven, and God knows what may have installed itself inside that soggy mop since then."

"My mane doesn't need some girly ass care." Mophead rebutted, squinting at his brother."I don't need to spend half an hour brushing it like a damn faggot."

"Are you and your glam rock hairdo really calling me a faggot, faggot?" The blond said, giving the brunet a sidelong glance.

Lemy puffed out his meager chest, indignation written all over his face."I don't have glam rock hair!" He clarified."And glam rock wasn't gay, it was just the aesthetic."

"Yeah, nothing gay about it, just the aesthetic." Lyle snidely said."Bowie looked sooo manly with that shade of cockslut pink on his lips." He remarked with a sneer.

Lemy's brow knitted. In a swift motion the young rocker twisted the towel on his hands and whipped the long haired boy in the ass, making him jump with a yelp.

"The hell is wrong with-!" Before Lyle could recover, Lemy shoved him aside with his shoulder.

"Shut yer trap and move, twink, I have to brush my teeth." The older boy said taking his brother's spot in front of the sink.

Twink scowled."Fine! Have the stupid bathroom for yourself!" He shouted, leaving the room and slamming the door behind him."Fucking retard."

"Fuckencunth." Lemy mumbled with a mouthful of toothpaste.

As of late, this was what the day to day had become for the brothers. While their relationship had always had a small antagonistic side to it, what was happening at the moment wasn't the norm, or at least it didn't use to. This current tension between them had been brewing for the last two weeks, and it was all their dad's fault.

Or so Lemy thought.

Lyle, on the other hand, pointed fingers at Lemy and Lacy, since they were after all the ones whose dumbness got all the Loud kids in the current situation.

To recapitulate what happened three weeks ago, during one of Lemy and Lacy's wrestling games things got tremendously heated. So much so that it ended like all other things that get too hot in the Loud House, with spontaneous messy sex; in this case all over the living room.

That wasn't the problem though. Loud and incest may as well be synonyms by now.

No, the problem was that in their hornyness the pair of knuckleheads had forgotten to use any kind of protection. Fast forward to two weeks ago, when Lacy's period didn't drop, and we got two not-so-bright kids running around in panic like headless chickens. Of course Lacy's period ended up coming a couple days later, but in their initial moments of "What the fuck are we going to do!?" they did what every scared kid does in the end. They went to their parents (specifically their father) and spilled the beans.

Now, Lincoln Loud would describe himself as a calm, reasonable man. But that day he flipped his shit so hard, the time he got angry over Lucy bringing back from the dead a vampire version of Great Grandma Harriet that tried to suck all his blood through his dick paled in comparison.

Things got so bad that even his sisters, who also were freaking out, had to restrain him when he went to throw himself at oncoming traffic (Lynn brushed it off as Lincoln being an overly dramatic bitch). After he was tied to an armchair to prevent more stupid suicide attempts, Lincoln decided that from that day on it was martial law on sex. He swore on Pop-Pop's grave there would be no more kids fucking IN or OUT of the house until he said otherwise.

In practice this meant that girls and the boys were now segregated, and could only interact with one another under the supervision of a responsible adult, which tinned the list down to just Lincoln, Lori, Lola and Lisa. The Loud patriarch took the shtick of military police so serious he enforced separated schedules to get ready for school (That came after Liena and Lyle tried to pull a fast one by showering together). And for those times it was impossible to keep an eye on the numerous siblings, he had Lisa put chips on them that, in case of detecting skin to skin contact with the opposite sex, would release an electric discharge through their bodies. Also, since both Lemy and Lyle shared rooms with their full sisters, Lincoln decided to move Lyra to Liena's room and put Lyle in her place.

All of these measures meant that out of the sixteen hours they were awake, and discounting the six hours of school and the couple of hours they could spend outside with friends, they were forced to be together for roughly six hours per day. While that was already enough to make the brothers get on each other's nerves just by existing, that wasn't the biggest problem.

What really made the situation unbearable was the lack of sex.

After so much time indulging on it, their bodies had become accustomed to the physical stress and the following sweet rush of endorphins. But since there was no sex anymore, that meant there was no energy waste and no endorphins.

To put it another way, Lemy and Lyle were a pair of hyperactive sex junkies and their father was forcing them to go cold turkey.

Of course each had tried to relieve themselves manually, but after being spoiled with sex from such a young age, stroking one out felt quite dull experience. And that's why this duo of horny kids was stuck together and clashing over nothing had become their only outlet for their frustrations.

Lemy had poetically thought one sleepless night."It's like we're two sailors lost at sea, company both the best and worst thing we have in our hopeless situation."He then forgot about it because it sounded dumb and gay.

The metaphor was good, though, and like two lonely drifting sailors, they were about to face yet another day in which they could do nothing but be dragged by currents they didn't control.

Lemy, still just in his towel, entered their shared room to see a dressed Lyle in his usual purple turtleneck and jeans tying his shoes. The blond just acted as if the freckled brunet didn't exist, something which he returned in kind as he got dressed in his usual rocker attire of lavender T-shirt, worn jeans (struggling to put them on as always), green sneakers, olive vest and, of course, his old bull skull bandana.

They finished prepping in silence and left the house without exchanging a single word.

It was Thursday, Aunt Lisa's turn to drive them to school. She was on her perpetual lab get-up, absently pushing up her glasses as she checked something in the onboard computer of her modified SUV (In truth the computer did the driving, but the police didn't appreciate driverless cars so she was forced to sit there and pretend to drive). As they entered the car and put on seatbelts she greeted them without turning her head of messy brown hair away from the dashboard screen."Good morning nephews, we'll be departing for school as soon as the autopilot finishes calculating the traffic density." They didn't respond, preferring instead to look out of opposite windows. Lisa took notice of this, but abstained from making any comments. The moment the autopilot told her it was ready she put her hands on the wheel and the car drove off.

After a couple of minutes of deafening silence, Lisa decided to tackle the issue."Nephews I understand the stress of your situation. Having to deal with the natural Loud libido alone while your only male figure antagonizes you for not being able to control it. The feelings of alienation due to being separated from the main predominantly female group for your gender and-" Lisa got the cue she was going at it wrong when she took a peek through the rearview mirror and saw them scowling. The genius bit her tongue and corrected her discourse."Anyways, please try to endure it as best you can. I assure you both that I have been tirelessly working on a solution to this predicament and I should be able to get it solved by next weekend at the latest." Lisa took another quick peek and saw their moods soothe a little, both visibly more relaxed. She turned her eyes to the road and allowed herself a satisfied little smile.

Feeling more talkative, Lyle took the opportunity to ask her otherwise secluded brainy aunt about something that had been bugging him."Hey Aunt Lisa, the big problem is someone getting pregnant, right?"

"Well yes, that is the main issue."

"But don't you already have something to prevent that for you adults?" The clever boy asked.

"Hey that's true" Not-so-clever boy chimed in."Aunt Lana installed that condom dispenser in the bathroom, but we are the only ones who use it. You guys go at it raw like rabbits and nothing ever happens. What gives?" He said, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, that? I just stale our gametes activity through monthly injections of a compound of inhibitors." Lisa simply explained, then looked back at her nephews confused expressions and re-explained in layman's terms."I pump your dad's sperm and our ovules full of anesthetics so they don't move."

"They don't move?" Lemy asked, still confused.

"No." Lisa said."Some of us haven't had our period in years."

"Ok, but why haven't you injected us too?" Lyle responded inquisitively.

"Back when you all first started showing the same premature sex cravings we had I planned on injecting you kids to prevent our accidents from repeating *_Cough_* Loan *_Cough_*" She faked a cough as the car took a left turn."But before doing so I fortunately realized that while the compound works fine on our fully matured bodies, putting your still immature organisms through that kind of stress may derail your development and cause who knows how many future issues in your body chemistry. It certainly would have left you all sterile"

Lyle skeptically scrunched his face."Wait, but wouldn't Lyra, Liena and Loan count as mature already?" He questioned, making Lemy's eyes glimmer at the implied way out of their forced celibacy.

The car stopped at a red light, Lisa took this as a chance to turn and face them."Actually only in Loan's case the risk of future problems is low enough for me to start injecting her, which I considered" She said raising a finger."before your father prohibited me from doing so."

"What!?" Lemy shouted."Why the fuck did he do that!?"

"In your father's words: If Loan becomes the only fair game in the house either they'll fuck her to death or she'll break their dicks." The genius said, giving them both a look."And after a minute of pondering I ended up concurring with his statement."

"But why is dad so psyched about us even being near the girls!?" Lemy groaned, then avidly suggested."Couldn't we just do it in the butt?"

"I understand Lincolns reasoning for not allowing that." She said."Years before I created the compound we use now, he tried that same method."

"And?" Lemy asked.

"It catastrophically failed." Lisa plainly said.

"How can anal sex catastrophically fail?" Lyle asked.

"Well, you both exist." The scientists said pointing at them."In the end Lincoln couldn't control himself. He wasn't satisfied with just one orifice, and ended up getting both your mothers pregnant a second time. So yes, as I see it Lincoln is right about not giving you two, a pair of pubescent boys, the vote of confidence that he shouldn't have given himself as an adult."

With this Lemy sank in his seat defeated, but Lyle went on."But still, isn't putting these chips in us going too far? Wasn't there any other way for dad to keep us in check?"

"Actually I'm to blame for that." Lisa admitted, making both boys give her quizzical looks as she continued."One of the downsides of having the highest IQ of the family is that everyone comes to me for immediate solutions to complicated problems, and at the time the chips were the simplest and fastest solution that I could think of to keep you from having any sexual intercourse." The genius explained. "I will not deny that, in retrospective, it would have been more practical to just modify some dog shock collars in place of implanting chips on your spines."

"No shit." Lemy sarcastically said from his slumped position.

"That reminds me." Lisa said taking out a little remote from her pocket. She pointed it at each of them and pressed a button, making it go *_Beep_* "There, your chips are activated for the day...Oh! I'm also making fast progress on a method to remove them once they aren't needed, so you don't need worry about that."

The half-brothers faces twisted with disbelief."You put this junk in us without knowing how to get it out!?" Lyle yelled.

"Getting them out is simple." Lisa clarified, raising her hands defensively."Or at least it would be if I had remembered to recalibrate the pressure of the injection gun, which is basically a repurposed tool for cattle. Sadly I only realized my mistake after everything was said and done." She said, apologetically."As it is, the chips are anchored to your spinal cords with the same strength they would be to that of a two thousand pounds bull."She saw both boys pale and hurriedly added."But as I said, I'm making fast progress in a method to get them out of you without causing any permanent damage, so don't worry."

"Are you for real!?" Lemy screamed at her."You fucking Einstard nailed what's basically a torture device into our damn spines and now you say you don't know how to get it out without crippling us! And you expect us not to freak out!? Bitch aren't you supposed to be a fucking genius!?"

Lisa became expressionless. For a moment she just sat there, silently staring at his nephew as he huffed and puffed, then she calmly reached with her hand towards Lemy and poked him between the eyes with a finger. The chip immediately registered the female touch and sent one thousand volts through the wannabe rocker, making him shriek and trash before his stoical aunt and his horrified brother.

While Lemy's body painfully jerked on the seat Lisa fixed her eyes on her other nephew."Do you have anything witty to add?" She coldly asked.

Lyle just inclined his head and kept silent.

"Good." Lisa said as the light turned green."Lyle we are almost at the school," She said as the car got back in movement "be a good boy and help your brother get out."

"Yes ma'am." Lyle said trying to ignore his electrocuted sibling's whimpering.

A minute later the car stopped in front of the school building, the last kids outside entering before running late to their classes. Lyle stepped out of the SUV, took both their backpacks and acted as support for the still shaky Lemy.

While they staggered towards the school, Aunt Lisa hit the horn."Remember children! Physical contact with females equals ZAP!" She shouted, after which the car drove off.

"Fucking psycho bitch." The brothers muttered in unison. It was during moments like these when they came to appreciate not having to deal with this shit alone, even if that appreciation didn't last.

By the time they got inside Lemy had recuperated enough to walk by himself, and with an appreciative pat on the back the boys separated to go to their respective classes.

Neither of them particularly enjoyed school, but being a sex deprived Loud made it hell. A wandering of the eyes, unintentionally eavesdropping on a mildly dirty conversation, catching a whiff of sweaty girl in gym class and BANG! Unexpected boner! And of course there was the "Touch a female, get fried" business. They moved through school clenching their butts like they were crossing a minefield full of girl shaped mines.

During school Lyle had it rougher since most of his friends were girls. In just his first hour he stopped one of Marla's playful smacks by catching her by the sleeve like a judoka, slammed three different doors in Lois's face and dodge rolled a lunge hug from Gloom.

Luckily for Lemy, he had Gordon, so he just stuck to him like glue. During the morning Gordon gave Vikki a double high five to not let her hanging when Lemy didn't, acted as a reluctant human shield in the halls when they passed near Laika, and at the moment maintained Lemy and Lina separated by sitting between them in the cafeteria.

At the other side of said cafeteria, sitting at their own table, another set of Louds, two brunettes and a white haired one, dealt with the same insufferable situation in their own ways.

A week ago Lacy started to get pretty twitchy, now she couldn't stay still in one place without her ponytail started doing the helicopter due to her shaking. Since being idle wasn't an option the cheerful freckled girl entertained herself with anything, like ripping old chewing gum from under the table with a spoon, which was what she was doing right now, her crouched figure below the table only visible because of her red jacket.

Liby was more practical about it and used all her pent up frustration from non-fucking to advance in her assignments, like the algebra problems she was finishing right now and would have to hand in two month. She had also developed a habit of taking of her headgear to chew on her scrunchies, her chipmunk teeth had already gnawed through three.

And Lupa, well, she just sat there on her black hoodie, absently staring into space with her twelfth nicotine lollipop of the morning in her mouth.

Then something caught the pale girl's eye."Hey, check that."

"Check what?" Liby asked without raising her head from her notebook while under the table Lacy battled with a fat stalactite of gum.

"Blondie is about to crack." Lupa said, prompting Liby to instantly look up and Lacy to abandon her spoon on the hanging gum to quickly scuttle out from below the table.

At the other side of the cafeteria Lyle stood rigidly between a couple of kids chatting behind him and an older, taller, and really, really THICC blonde girl wearing hot pants. He had been stuck like this for a couple minutes now, desperately trying to look away. Sadly for him, the height difference left her ass at his face level, luring his eyes to all the juicy meat that tried to escape from the tiny clothes. Even from their table the sisters could see the beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

The two brunette sisters looked at the scene with concern, the white haired one with enjoyment."We have to get him out of there" Lacy said from her kneeling position beside the table.

"No we don't." Lupa responded.

"**I **have to do something." Lacy said getting up.

"Watching is something." Lupa declared holding her sister by her red jacket, then pointed."Look at his pants."

Back in the line Lyle was closing his eyes to shield himself from the dangerous ass, but he could do nothing about his pants starting to feel as tight as the girl's.

"Lupa this isn't funny." Liby told her sister, giving her a frown from behind her braces while the athletic girl debated herself about breaking from her sister's grip.

"You better don't look now then." Lupa told the older girl with an amused smile."She's bending over."

The two brunettes turned once again, this time to see the girl doubling down at the waist and rubbing off a stain on her sneakers, her ass presenting itself in all its glory to Lyle.

"For everything that is sacred Lyle, don't open your eyes." Liby muttered.

Meanwhile Lyle, eyes still closed, took a deep breath. Feeling his bulge shrink and his urges under control again, he slowly exhaled and opened his eyes...Then sharply spewed out the rest of his breath when a cameltoe filled his view.

"Nothing is sacred Lib." Lupa told her older sister, a big mischievous smile crossing her face.

Lyle was now hyperventilating, his body, moving by instinct, slowly closed the gap between himself and those beautiful glutes. The girl's magnificent posterior was barely inches away from his face, so close that in his ragged breathing he could discern the scent of coconut oil coming from her crotch. The entranced boy was drooling when suddenly the girl got up, her big ass (thankfully the covered part) smashing against his face and knocking him backwards to the ground.

The blonde girl quickly turned and saw what her mighty ass had done."Oh! My bad!" She said reaching for the downed boy's hand to get him up."Are you alright girl?"

The girly boy, seeing an electroshock in the shape of a feminine hand closing in, barrel rolled out of the line and broke into a desperate run, knocking off everything and everyone in his path and leaving behind the very confused girl.

In is blind run Lyle bumped against his brother's table and almost threw him off the bench."Watch it asshole!" Lemy shouted before realizing who it was. He and his two friends watched as the long haired boy kept on running like a bat out of hell, shoving people aside and knocking a couple trays from some kids hands before finally exiting the cafeteria.

"Dude," Lina called."what's with your cousin?"

Lemy followed with his eyes the trail of trash Lyle had left behind back to the lunch line and to the big assed girl in shorts, instantly getting the picture."Booty problems" He said with a sympathetically nod.

"...He's shitting himself?" She asked, confused.

"Not that kind of booty problems."

"Well I don't see any problem with his booty." Gordon absently said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Dude, don't start this shit again." Lemy said, giving his friend a look.

"Hey, it's not my fault that your girly looking cousin has a big butt." The black boy said between chews.

"Gordon, you're gonna drop that gay ass shit right now or I'll backhand you."

"It's not gay shit, it's the observable truth." Gordon said finishing his sandwich and facing Lemy."And it must be genetic, because for a skinny dude you too have a big ass." He finished pointing at how a bit of Lemy's rear overflowed from the bench.

The big assed wannabe rocker sat there for a second, just grimacing at his friend while Lina watched them with a weirded out expression.

"What? It's true." The black kid said as it was something apparent.

"Don't you see a problem in what you said?" Lemy asked, his patience running thin.

"No." Dreadlocks shrugged.

"...You know what? Fuck this. I ain't dealing with this gay shit today." Lemy said, picking up his tray and hauling ass from the table.

"What's his problem?" Gordon asked turning to Lina.

The beanie girl leaned over the table making a face at his friend."The problem is that that was reaaaaally gay."

"It's not gay. I just made an observation about something that's objectively correct. Just look at him!" The not-gay boy said pointing at the retreating rear.

"I'm not saying that he doesn't have a tight butt, he does. What I'm saying is that you talking about other dudes butts IS pretty gay." The girl with the blue streak in her hair explained."Like, you have talked several times about Lemy's cousin's ass, but you have never made any comments about my ass."

Gordon's face scrunched."Girl, that's because your ass is flatter than this table." He said, slapping the table.

Lemy heard Gordon's cry of pain in the distance as he walked towards his half-sisters table. Even if he had to maintain a certain distance for everyone's well being, he needed some family interaction right now.

"You should have let me go." Lacy reproached Lupa."I could have done something."

"Like what? Try to get I'm out of there and get you both tazed?" The pale freckled girl sardonically said, slapping her skirt covered thigh with one hand while twirling her nicotine lollipop in the other.

"I dunno, but doing something would have been better than just watching."

"Not for me."

"It already happened so drop it already." Liby said, her head back on her math problems.

"Hi girls." Lemy put his tray on the table and carefully sat opposite to his siblings as to not touch them.

"Hi Lem." Lacy amicably waved at him, while Liby greeted him with a quick grunt.

Lupa just stared at him with an arched eyebrow."What are you doing here? Did poser-punk girl almost get you electrocuted by trying to touch your weenie?"

"Nah, Gordon started talking about Lyle's ass again, then he talked about mine and I decided to get out of there before he tried groping me." Lemy told, making Lacy and Lupa snort.

"Someone should push that guy out of the closet already." Lupa said plopping the lollipop back in her mouth.

"So...how are you holding up?" Lacy asked while trying to inconspicuously dislodge her spoon from the chewing gum.

"Lyle and I didn't kill each other in our way here and Aunt Lisa zapped me for free." He said stabbing his food with the fork."Could be better, could be worse. You guys?"

Liby just kept glued to her things while Lacy finally managed to get back her spoon, or at least half of it."You tell us." The white haired girl said, resting her chin on her upturned palm."How bad does it look?"

"Not...baddish?" Lemy said without really believing his words."Well you at least look pretty chill about it."

Lupa's face twitched."Oh really?"

Lemy didn't like that reaction.

She picked her fork and clearly let it fall to the ground."Clumsy me. Lemy, be a bro and pick it up for me."

He and Lacy looked at her skeptically; even Liby raised her head from her notebook to glance at her.

"...What is this about Lu?" Lemy asked.

"Come on Leeem, just do iiit~" She said in a singsong voice that only made everyone more nervous. Even so, Lemy bent down under the table.

That's when Liby saw Lupa spread her legs. The older girl instantly knew what she was doing."Lupa don't be an ass!" She said trying to force her sister's legs close, much to her amusement.

"Hey headband, take a look at how chill I am!" Lupa evilly chuckled.

"Lemy don't!" Liby warned while Lacy just looked at them struggle without getting what was happening.

Lemy, hearing his sisters's call, looked up. That's when a wave of heat hit him straight in the face, making his eyes water. A couple inches from him, barely covered by her yellow skirt, was Lupa's glistening wet pussy, reddened and radiating heat like a stove. Her tangy hot smell tickling the sex deprived kid's nostrils, crawling straight up to his brain and turning it to mush. He was so frozen that he didn't even notice how quickly his jeans were getting too small for him until...

*_POP_*

The loud sound made him jump by reflex and hit his head on the table. Back on a reality of pain, the boy scrambled to get out from under there.

"Lupa what the hell are you doing!?" Liby yelled at her half-sister while Lacy rushed to check on the now laying Lemy.

"Just tormenting him a little." The pantyless girl snickered.

"Why!?" Liby demanded, exasperated."And why are you still not wearing any panties!?"

Lupa lifted one finger. "Because seeing him like that makes this sexless agony more bearable," Then a second. "and because, as I told you yesterday, I'm tired of having to change them every time they get soggy."

Meanwhile Lacy crouched near the boy."Lem are you alrig-oh! _Ooooooohh_..." The freckled girl quickly got back up taking a couple steps backwards.

"What?" Lemy asked rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"You popped it." Lacy said looking away, visibly starting to tremble.

"Popped what?"

The other two girls stopped bickering and leaned over the table to see what happened, Lupa immediately bursting into a cackle while Liby closed her eyes.

"Your zipper burst." Liby said.

Lemy looked down to see his boxer covered boner trying to escape from his pants through the now busted zipper in a way that weirdly reminded him of the chestbuster scene from Alien.

Lacy took off her red jacked and threw it over his junk."T-tie it around yo-your waist to cover your co- IT, to cover it." She said with shaky voice."You can give it to m- give it back when we're home."

"Thanks Lace." Boner boy said as he got up and tied the jacket sleeves behind his back."And fuck you, Lupa."

"Oh please yes!" She mockingly laughed.

"Lupa this is not a joke, you're being incredibly mean." Liby recriminated.

Lupa's mood switched."I wouldn't be mean if I wasn't forced to be horny all day because these two fucked up," Lupa gave Lemy and Lacy the stink-eye and added."bareback." Making the accused shrink on themselves.

Liby shot daggers at her sister."We all are in the same boat, but we don't go acting like big throbbing di-!" Her eyes deviated to Lemy's jacket covered bulge for half a second."I mean- like assholes! We don't go acting like assholes."

"Because you bury yourself in schoolwork. But I can still hear your swampy pussy clapping every time you see the contour of a dick, you know?" Lupa jeered, clapping a single hand in a mockery of her now red faced sister."In fact I can hear two swampy pussies clapping right now." She said turning to her other sibling and doing the same sound with her other hand.

"Fuck off Lupa." Lacy said with frown.

"What? Would you prefer if I told headband here how you and Loan steal his and Lyle's dirty underwear?" Lupa said mean spiritedly.

Lacy's face flushed "T-that's not true! You're just talking shit 'cause you're jealous I was the last one to get some and not your tobacco smelling cunt!" She angrily said, advancing towards her sister.

Seeing the imminent sisterly fight, Lemy, still a little groggy after the hit and due the effervescence the smell of pussy left in his brain, decided it was better to leave before shit splashed his way.

Meanwhile, in a hallway, Lyle opened his locker and stood there fanning himself, eyes close and face still drenched after trying (and failing) to cool himself in the bathroom. Like his half-brother he too couldn't get the scent of woman out of his nose, leaving him light-headed. Well, maybe the light-headedness was more about all the blood accumulating in is caged dong instead of his head, but that was a minor detail.

Lyle rocked in place trying to leave his mind blank when someone shouted at him."Who the fuck you think you are, Loud!?" He turned around to see two older and pissed off looking boys stomping his way."You go pushing people around and think no one s'gonna do nothing about it!?"

"Eh?" Was the dizzy boy's only response.

"The fuck "eh?" asshole." The bigger of the boys said, stabbing Lyle's chest with a meaty accusatory finger."You threw our lunches!"

Lyle squinted at him."I did?"

"You're gonna play dumb after trashing the cafeteria!?" The other kid interjected.

"...Hell, I did that didn't I?" Lyle asked himself, now being conscious of how many people he tackled during his escape.

"Are you actually bragging about it motherfucker!?" The bigger kid said getting in Lyle's face.

"No!" Lyle raised his hands in a conciliatory gesture."Look, guys, I'm a little sick and had to rush it to the bathroom. For me everything was a blur, so if I pushed you two it was purely an accident and I'm sorry for it."

The apology seemed to calm down the two kids a little."Ok Loud" The bigger of the boy's said in a more leveled voice."Just pay us the ten bucks of our lunches."

"What? No." The blond boy told the other two with a grimace."It was an accident and I was having an emergency."

The two boys glared back at him."Oh, so we have to miss lunch because of your fucking emergency!?" The bigger boy said with renewed anger."And what was it? Did your period drop, faggot?" He said shoving Lyle against the locker next to his.

"It's not like you need to eat anymore, fat ass!" Lyle responded, pushing back and barely moving the big boy a step.

Faster than Lyle could react the other boy got behind him and pushed him towards the bigger one, who pushed him back to his friend starting a game of catch."Are you going to pay us Loud!?" The bigger boy asked pushing him again.

"Eat dick!" The human ball managed to say.

"Talking back?" The other kid stopped him from bouncing."Let's see how tough you are now." He said yanking down Lyle's pants, leaving the blond only in his slips before pushing him again.

The bigger kid was about to laugh when he noticed the hard pointy thing that was now coming towards him. In a fraction of a second he managed to stop Lyle at arm's length, making sure he didn't get stabbed in the gut by it."Loud what the fuck!?" He yelled, looking at the thing in consternation.

The other kid looked at what got his friend so altered, his eyebrows almost reaching his hairline when he saw it."That thing is bigger than the remote of my Tv!"

At that very moment Lemy was walking through an adjacent hall and absently glanced at the scene as he passed by, then hastily backtracked. Even when he and the blond had their gripes, the image of a pantless Lyle being held by two older boys instantly turned him rabid."HEY!" He shouted, rushing towards the group."THE FUCK YOU DOING TO MY COUSIN!?"

The older kids, imagining how things may look, took their hands off Lyle."Wow wow! This is not what it looks li-!" The bigger kid started to explain, then stopped when he looked at the newcomer."You too!?"

"What do they feed these two." The other kid commented slack jawed.

"DONT TRY TO CHANGE THE SUbjet you fucking faggo..." Lemy's rage stopped to a halt when he noticed Lyle's hard on. Then he looked at the trio's faces and followed their eyes to his own stiffy, barely covered by Lacy's jacket.

For a moment no one said anything.

"What is wrong with you Louds?" The bigger kid said putting a "what the fuck did I get myself into" face.

"I can explain it!" Lemy exclaimed. It occurred to him that explaining it could be worse "Actually no, I can't."

"Loud I don't want to know!" The big kid said, then shook his head."Ok, screw this." He turned to his friend."You take girly boy, I get stuck-in-the-eighties, we shove them both in the locker and then we leave."

His fried nodded, swiftly grabbing Lyle by the shoulders and pushing him inside the locker.

The bigger kid grabbed Lemy while keeping his thing as far away from him as he lifted the rocker from the ground as he swore, kicked and yelled, threw him inside the locker and slammed it close. He rested against the locker for a second, trying to process what had just happened.

"...Did you see how big they were?" The other kid asked with strange curiosity.

"What!?"

"I-it was a joke!" The other kid said faking laugh.

"The f...Look, it doesn't matter." The bigger boy said massaging the bridge of his nose."I'm not even hungry anymore. Let's just go outside, I need some air."

The two older boys walked off leaving behind the shaking locker. Inside, Loud boy one and two were pressed shoulder to shoulder like sardines in a can, the first one shouting and trashing while the second one tried not to get crushed.

"Let us out assholes!" Lemy yelled, kicking the locker's door.

"Stop moving, stupid!" Lyle shouted at his sibling."They aren't going to let us out and all your moving is making it hard to breathe."

"If we don't make noise no one will let us out, dumbass!"

"Just stop moving!"

"And what you suggest we do? Pray for batman to come save us?" Lemy sarcastically said as the air around them rapidly became stale.

"For starters let's turn before my ribs break."

The brothers began trying to unstuck themselves, the effort prompting them to sweat, adding moisture to the air of the enclosed space.

"This isn't working!" Lemy grunted.

"Keep trying!"

With a final push they managed to dislodge themselves, now both facing the left side of the locker, Lyle's back turned towards Lemy.

"Finally" Lyle said taking a lungful of air."_Ugh_, it already reeks here."He noticed his noisy half-brother didn't say anything, and soon realized why. Behind him Lyle could now feel two different sources of heat; one was Lemy's own body heat, the other was much warmer and closer. So close, in fact, he could feel it resting stiffly against his underwear covered posterior.

Lyle's face contorted.

The blond looked over his shoulder."Yep, there's Lemy." He thought looking at the brunet covering his face with his hands, then slowly lowered his gaze."And there's his dick against my ass."

Feeling woozy again, Lyle rested his damp forehead against the cold locker and looked down in defeat, only to see his own dick pressed upwards against the metal looking back at him."This is going to be a new trauma." He told himself, while behind him his half-brother tried to convince himself this wasn't happening.

A hard throb of Lemy's mast reminded them that THIS was indeed happening.

"Lemy." Lyle called without looking back at him."I'm going to try pull my pants up, you just...just give me has much space has you can, alright?"

"Ok" Lemy quietly responded trying to flatten himself as much as possible against his side of the locker, which didn't do much seeing at how his thing was still mostly pocking at his brother's back side."Maybe I do have a fat ass." He thought remembering Gordon's words.

"Ok, I'm going down." Lyle announced taking a deep breath. He knew that, because of his position, the only way down was by sticking out his ass, and that doing so wasn't going to be fun. Still, it was better to rip the band aid than to suffer the hitch in silence.

Slowly letting out his breath, Lyle started his descent, his cheek pressing against the locker while his other end put more and more pressure on Lemy, who struggled to give space that didn't exist.

Another hard throb sent a wave of disgust through the blond."Lemy what the fuck!?"

"I'm sorry! I can't stop it!" Lemy tried desperately to excuse himself.

"Why do you even have an erection!?" Lyle kept on shouting.

"It's Lupa's fault!" Lemy responded, unintentionally remembering her sister's dripping muff.

Another hard throb.

"AND WHY ISN'T IT GOING DOWN!?" The pantless boy yelled with a voice full of murder.

"WHY ISN'T YOURS GOING DOWN!?"

"FUCK IT!" Lyle roared.

In what could be considered a heroic effort Lyle tried to get to his pants in one go.

He didn't.

Lyle reached his knees before the sudden backwards thrust buried his brother's cock between his cheeks, pressing it directly against his entrance. "_Aaahh_~" Both boys helplessly let out as a familiar shiver passed through their bodies, leaving behind a hot trail. Lyle jerkily straightened up while Lemy covered his mouth in disbelief.

Another throb made both boys shook, only this time it wasn't with disgust.

The heat in the locker suddenly became unbearable; the overheated boys were now heavily dazed, both trying to cool themselves down by taking big gulps of hot air that only made things worse. They had liked it, their bodies told them so, but their minds didn't want to believe it. Right now the only thing clear for them was how painfully hard their dicks were.

Lyle felt a little bit of relief from how the underside of his shaft pressed against the cold locker, but Lemy's rod was resting on an oven, and the warmth that came from it put weird ideas on his head. Soon, his drowsy eyes started looking at his brother's rear in another way, and almost instinctively the brunet slightly pressed himself against the blond.

Lyle noticed it, but didn't dare move nor speak. And again didn't do nothing the second time Lemy pushed. With each gentle push something squirmed in Lyle's belly, muddling his mind as his breathing became more and more irregular.

At this point Lemy just left his animal urges take charge, after so much time being neglected he was ravenously hungry for one and one thing only and didn't give a fuck from who he was getting it. Seeing no reaction, he balled his fist and gave a hard push, his jacket clad dick getting between Lyle's cheeks once again, making then both tremble. He left it there, enjoying the warm tickling that ran through his crotch every time his member pulsated.

Suddenly another hard push sent a wave of pleasure strong enough to make Lemy's legs all wobbly. But he hadn't push. Lemy watched in surprise as is trembling brother pushed back against him.

Lyle, teeth gritted, buried his brother's bulge in his ass, Lemy's hardness sending quivers through him that ran from his butthole to his balls, and from there along the long of his shaft to the head of his trembling cock. "This feels too good." This wasn't a thought, he was too far gone to form words, the feeling just hanged in his head as he gave another backwards push, pinning Lemy against the locker.

Subconsciously out of habit, Lemy held him by the waist. This made the two abruptly stop, slivers of sanity coming back to them.

Lyle looked over his shoulder once again through hazy eyes, blond locks of hair sticking to his damp forehead and face. Lemy met his gaze with the same foggy eyes, a drop of sweat escaping from below his crooked bandana, running between his eyes and down the side of his nose.

Both boys were hot and bothered; they could see it in each other.

All they needed to continue was a signal.

They kept looking at one another, their hearts pounded in anticipation. Biting his lower lip, the blond finally nodded, to which the brunet anxiously nodded back, and with that they let themselves be swept by the incontrollable currents of pleasure.

Putting his feet at either side of Lyle's Lemy slid his upper back down against the locker, positioning his member vertically against his brother in preparation for what he was about to do. Lyle propped is arm and rested his head against it, expectantly. He could feel the entire longitude of his brother's cock occupying his entire crack up to the start of his lower back.

In as good position as they could manage in the reduced space, Lemy began hotdogging Lyle with slow, long thrusts. Even with several layers of clothes between them this was the best thing they had felt since the start of the sex ban.

The way Lyle's butt warmly embraced his dick was making Lemy's head spin."He does have a great ass." He thought, his hands descending to Lyle's cheeks and squeezing then around him, prompting both of them to let a moan slip.

Lyle bit harder on his lip. Hungry for more he arched his back and began rubbing himself up and down against his brother's cock. Lemy licked his lips at the sight of this, one hand going back to Lyle's waist while the other climbed up to his shoulder as the pretty boy's asshole kept on rubbing feverishly against his cock. Securing his grip, Lemy went all the way down his brother's ass and with a guttural growl thrust upwards with all his strength, making Lyle jump.

Before Lyle could recover Lemy thrust again, and then again and again starting a proper friction-fuck that made his anus tremble and him loudly moan with each thrust, his knees getting weaker and weaker. Unable to control himself, his free hand went to his own neglected cock and began stroking it, quickly creating a whet stain in his underwear. Behind him Lemy rested the back of his head against the locker, eyes closed and mouth lazily hanging open as moans escaped along with a thread of saliva that reached his chin. He was really enjoying himself, his dick letting out so much precum that bubbles leaked through Lacy's jacket leaving a wet trail over Lyle's rear. So hard was the hotdogging that the jacket's knot had become undone a minute ago, staying in place only due to how hard they were humping.

The fluids freely flowing out of them gave the stale air such a strong salty smell even their tongues could taste it, bringing with it its own narcotic effects that eroded any trace of pussy from their noses. A shudder coming from their groins told them they were close, which only prompted them to go harder, Lemy desperately thrusting while Lyle angrily jacked off his covered cock, spots of light filling their vision as the pleasure built up

"_AAAaaaaah_~!" The two boys let out when another wave of pleasure hit them, they could feel the climax bubbling inside them like a pressure cooker about to explode."Just a little more." Both thought, furiously grinding against each other as they moaned. In a moment they would bust the most overloaded nut of their short lives.

One more second and-

"Hey girly!" A moody voice called from outside, putting a stop to their frenzy."Are you trying to compete with mophead over who can get shoved in more lockers?" The locker's door flew open, the outside light blinding them.

Without any semblance of balance the boys fell out of the locker in a tangled mess before the surprised eyes of Liby, Lacy and Lupa.

Time slowed down as the brothers looked at the sisters, then at each other, the cool air of the hall extinguishing their horniness like a bucket of cold water.

Their faces twisted with horror.

"W-" Before Liby could even speak Lemy and Lyle jumped away from each other, the red jacket left abandoned between them. In the blink of an eye Lyle put up his pants, got up and ran towards one end of the hall while Lemy did the same in the opposite direction, the entire sequence taking less than three seconds.

The sisters didn't have time to react or process anything, and before they knew it they were the only things in the hallway. Except for the jacket, Lupa noticed.

"...What did just happen?" Liby asked, stunned about what she had just witnessed.

"Two losers fell out of a locker, then ran away." Lupa said picking up the jacket, not giving much thought to the situation.

"But why did Lyle have his pants down?" Liby followed trying to piece things together.

"Dunno." Lupa indifferently responded slapping the dust off Lacy's jacket and shortly stopping when she touched something wet.

"But-"

"Are you trying to get somewhere with this or just wanting to play detective over a nothing occurrence?" Lupa tiredly asked Liby while giving Lacy her jacket, her tone making it clear she was still pissed."Don't put it on." She told Lacy as she wiped her hand on her hoodie."It's stained with something sticky."

"No!" Liby yelled, feeling insulted."It's just that it was...well, weird."

Lacy held her jacket, looking at the big wet spot in its center, then brought it close to her nose to smell what it was.

"They just ran out of embarrassment or some stupid shit like that." Lupa dismissed as if it was something obvious."Lemy still gets all pissy about "muh man pride" every time I save his ass, and I have been doing it since we were toddlers. Boys are just dumb like that."

Liby became exasperated "But their dicks were-!"

Lacy's loud needy whine interrupted the conversation. Both girls turned to see their chipper sister burying her face in her jacket, her body quaking with each deep whiff she took.

"You alright Lacy?" Lupa asked tending a hand. Lacy responded the gesture with a feral growl, possessively holding onto the jacket.

"Whoa Lacy, calm down." Liby looked with concern.

Lupa watched as her sister buried her nose once again on the clothes and began sniffing it like it was cocaine. Spotting a connection, the pale girl looked at her still sticky hand and brought it to her face. The familiar musky aroma hit her like a truck, the flood gates of her ever wet vagina opening wide, letting her juices drip down her thighs. "Ooo-ooh my fucking god how I've missed this smell." She said with trembling voice.

"Lupa?" Liby watched how her sister's expression morphed into one of madness.

"Lacy." The pale girl called in a serious tone, receiving another growl as a reply."Lacy, you're my sister and I love you, but if you don't stop being a greedy bitch and share the jacket right now I'll fist fuck your throat." She said, last part coming out more snarling than words.

Lacy straightened up showing her teeth, more than ready for fight.

"GIVE ME THE FUCKING CUM RAG!" Lupa bellowed, charging at her cum-crazed sister.

Seeing her sisters beating the shit out of each other Liby's older sister instincts kicked in as she jumped into action."Have you two gone insane!?" She yelled trying to separate the two younger girls."For Pete's sake it's just a stupid jacket!" She managed to snatch the garment.

Lacy and Lupa immediately stopped and turned to her with maddened eyes."W-wait! Calm down." Liby said as the two girls advanced towards her, her resolve rapidly crumbling."Let's talk this o-_AAAHH_!" Was the last thing the nerdy girl managed to say before the frenzied girls pounced on her as the bell rang.

At a later date, Lincoln Loud would reflect on how his decisions led to the confusing incidents of this morning, which were just the preamble of a new chapter of debauchery in the Loud House.


End file.
